


Broken

by J2235



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2235/pseuds/J2235
Summary: This was just some idea that popped into my head and i thought why not write it down , i appreciate my grammar may not be the best but i am trying to work on it so i apologise if it causes any problems.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a tough few weeks with luke dying and Alya being in bits the affair being exposed Kate felt like she had lost all her friends Zeedan would probably never speak to her again neither would alya and luke was gone. Rana was well pissed at her and hurt the few times she had saw her on the street she avoids all eye contact.

Kate felt like shit the only person she had on her side was Sophie kind caring sophie who clearly liked kate but she didn’t feel the same way and didn’t have the heart to tell her she didn’t feel the same for her so in a way she was leading her on. 

Kate hated Rana right now she confessed everything to Zeedan after she had told her to stay away they were over so she didn’t need to tell him. She also hated her for blaming her for outing her she didn’t have a choice she didn’t want Zee going and attacking all the bistro workers until they were they were black and blue. The last time she looked at rana she saw a look of pure anger. She never wanted to hurt rana like that but in the moment that was the only options to stop Zee doing something stupid. 

Going into work was something she was not looking forward to michelle and robert had been kind enough to give her some time off but she knew this wouldn’t last forever and she was going to have to face the street some time. As she was walking to work she took at look at the Nazir house and felt guilt for making them have all this pain. She crossed the street as quick as she could not noticing the car that came fast round the corner.

It all happened so fast kate went flying into the air as soon as the car connected with her body then she crashed hard onto the cobbles. The last thing kate recaled was the sound of a scream and the everything went black.

“KATE” was all that daniel could say as he saw his friend being hit by the car.

He went running over to her as fast as he could alls he saw was a broken body he didn't know what to do. He got his phone out as quick as he could.

“Ambulance my friend she’s just been hit by a car were on Coronation street please come quick.” He said panicked after telling them all they needed to hear he got closer to kate to see what the damage was.

 

“Omg what happened.” Sean said as he came over

“ ill go get help from the medical centre.” He said as he went rushing off.

 

Sean ran straight in and bumped into a certain nurse.

“Rana come quick there’s been an accident we need help.” Rana didn't think twice just followed Sean out and saw a body lying on the street she couldn't see who but by the position she could tell it was bad the fact that a car had stopped and had a broken windshield and a crowd was forming she could tell it was serious.

 

“Kate no oh god” was all she could say as she got closer and saw who it was lying there on the cobbles she didn't know what to do all's she could do was stare this was the woman who she had loved and who she had lost.

She hadn't spoke or even been near Kate for almost 2 months now it was easier this way but now here she was right in front of her broken and potential dying she froze to he spot not knowing what to do everything she had ever been taught as a nurse was gone. Plus there was the contract she couldn't do nothing to anger zee or anything that her parents might find out but Kate was hurt bad she couldn't just leave her to wait god knows how long for the paramedics she had to do something. She had to put all the feelings aside and just be a nurse help this person. Even if this person was Kate Connor.

She looked at the girl in front of her and set to help her

Putting her hand to her neck she checked for a pulse 

“She’s got no pulse” She screamed a little to loud her heart stopped kate couldn't die no she couldn't

“Daniel hold he head and neck still i don't want to cause any spinal injuries when doing compressions.”

Daniel did as she said

“Rana there's blood her heads bleeding what do i do.” He panicked

“Just hold neck we need to get her breathing again first.” She spat out 

Rana set to doing CPR she pressed as hard as she could willing her heart to start beating after 30 compressions she realized she was going to have to connect her lips to Kates something she hadn’t done for sometime now. Trying to put it out of her head she leant down and connected there lips blowing as much air as possible into her body. The second time she did it her lips stayed touching Kate's for a split second before she broke them apart.

She checked her pulse for a second time but still the same outcome.

“Come on Kate don't do this fight.” She screamed as she started pounding her chest as she was doing the compressions a huge crack was heard making sean and Daniel jump in shock.

“What was that omg did something snap.” Sean shouted

“It was her ribs doing CPR can break ribs sometimes.” Rana said as she carried on 

Just as she was about to blow more air into Kate's body two people came running over to the crowd that had been formed one Sophie Webster who apparently was seeing Kate right now and Zeedan her so called husband she tried to ignore the daggers Zee was giving her seeing her press her lips to the woman she had cheated on him with.

Sophie came crashing to the floor grabbing Kate's hand as the tears came down her face.

Rana again gave all the air in her lungs to kate the second time she kissed kate in some hope that it would be like a fairy tale and Kate would open her eyes like everything was ok. But it didn't there was no rise and fall in her chest and her heart wasn't beating. Rana was struggling to hold back her own tears now as she put her hand to Kate neck and again there was no pulse.

“Kate please come back please” she shouted not caring who heard

“Babe maybe she’s gone look you've done everything.” Zee said clearly still full of hatred to care if kate lived or died.

“No i won't stop.” she spat back at him.

“Rana don’t stop you've got to save her”sophie pleaded.

She started again just as she heard the sirens approaching she didn't stop she just kept counting 25 , 26, 27,,28,29,30

She took a deep breath before connecting their lips together and giving all the breath she could. The second time she couldn't breath herself and feel light headed.

 

“What do we have here" A woman Paramedic said as she approached.

“She was hit by a car and has no pulse i've done 3 rounds of CPR and there has been no pulse”

AS she said the words she connected her hand back to kates neck and there was still no pulse she cried out 

“Right brad get the d fib we will have to shock her.” The paramedic said

Rana moved out of the way and stood up so there was more room where zee came over and tried to speak to her.

“Don't you dare i can’t believe you want her dead even after everything she doesn't deserve to die.” 

“Right charge Clear.”

Kates body jolted off the cobbles as the shock went through her body everyone was holding a breath as they waited for some sort of sign

“There’s a pulse it’s weak but there a pulse right let’s get ready to load her we will need to splint her leg it looks broken and we will need to stop the bleeding of the head lac.” the lead paramedic said to brad.

After they had loaded her on a stretcher they put her in the ambulance rana so desperately wanted to go with them but knew she couldn’t she knew kate wouldn't want her there anyway. She just watched as sophie got in the back of the ambulance the tears came flooding down her face all's she could hope was that Kate would be okay. Just as she was turning to go back to the medical centre she heard her name.

“Excuse me nurse” the paramedic shouts

“Yeah” she said as she turned around trying to hide her tears

“You should come with us.” she didn’t need telling twice she walked up and climbed into the back and took a seat near Kate's head Sophie was already sat holding kate’s hand. Rana couldn't deny that she was jealous.

 

“Brad radio ahead and let them know what the situation is.” the woman said

 

10 mins later they were pulling into A&E 

Doctors and nurses came running over

“What do we have” one man said

“We have young female Kate Connor been hit by a car. She has a head lac that we haven't managed to stop bleeding. She has minor cuts and bruised to the face. We suspect a broken leg and some rib damage she could have spinal injuries. She flat lined at the scene but a local nurse performed 3 rounds of CPR without a successful outcome however we gave her a shock and we got a pulse.” the woman said as she handed over the notes

 

“Right let’s get a full body CT then a leg X ray and head. Then we will see what the damage is.” the doctor said as they rushed kate off only to leave sophie and rana stood in the same spot.

 

“We should go to the waiting room.” rana said as she went walking not bothering to wait for sophie


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just some idea that popped into my head and i thought why not write it down , i appreciate my grammar may not be the best but i am trying to work on it so i apologise if it causes any problems.

30 minutes Sophie and Rana had been sat in complete silence no one saying anything both women could only think about kate. No one had been to update them about how she was doing, Aiden and Carla were on there way. The only thing Rana could see was kate lying there no pulse.

She still loved Kate of course she did but she had signed the contract and if she broke it then Zeedan would have to pay all the money back , she knew he couldn’t afford to she wanted him to be happy even after everything that happened with Kate she still cared for him and wanted to help anyway she could. But she couldn’t help how she felt about Kate she was trapped in a loveless marriage in fact it wasn’t a marriage but a business arrangement she didn’t know what she could do if there was anything she could do.

 

It wasn’t long before Aiden and Carla came running through the waiting room looking distraught upon seeing her and Sophie they came straight over it was like 20 questions both of them wanting to know how there sister was doing.

“How’s Kate?” Carla asked as soon as she was in front of Rana

“What happened?” Aiden asked followed by 

“Is there any news?” 

 

“She was crossing the road and must not of seen the car , we haven't heard anything since we have been here but they said they were taking her to CT so i presume that’s where she is.” Rana said 

“How could she be so stupid ever since we were kids she never looked before crossing the road , I always told her that one day she wasn’t going to be so lucky.” Aiden said the upset clear in his voice.

“Aiden it was an accident we all know how strong Kate is she will be back cracking jokes in no time” Carla reasoned putting a hand on his shoulder in an aid to comfort him.

They had all been waiting for what felt like hours Aiden had been and asked numerous nurse’s if they knew anything but each time they said he would have to wait until Kate’s doctor came to update them which would be as soon as they were done. With the NHS as strained as it was they could be in for a long wait.

 

Rana was in a day dream she thought of every time she had ever spent with Kate form the first time they ever spoke when arranging Alya's birthday to the last time when she was giving Kate daggers for exposing what she had done , Rana knew deep down it wasn’t Kates fault but she couldn’t help but feel betrayed and hurt Kate, was the one person she thought would understand and listen to what she wanted , respect her, love her.

 

There was one moment that she kept replaying in her heard over and over again.....

“In that case that voicemail on your wedding day….. I said that i didn’t want you to get married coz i want to be with you and that…. That i love you.” 

This was the first time she had heard these words from Kate it was also the first time they had kissed with pure love not lust, it was such a precious moment one that she hoped she would have again but well she wasn’t sure if she would ever speak to Kate again. Her thoughts were interrupted by a youngish looking man with brown hair and a sluggish posture walking towards them.

 

“Is there anyone here for a Miss Kate Connor.” He said as all 4 people jumped up and almost pounced on him.

 

“Yes we are how is she? Is awake? Can we see her?” Aiden asked all at once.

“Is everyone here family as i can only disclose this information to family members I’m afraid.” he asked Rana went to sit back down knowing she was the only one who didn’t have a connection at least Sophie was dating her.

 

“Yes I’m her sister and this is her brother and Rana is her partner.” Carla answered which not only shocked Rana but Sophie whose mouth was practically touching the floor.

“I’m sorry miss but i can only talk to Family you will have to take a seat.” The doctor said turning to Sophie as he said it she did as he said too shocked to say anything.

 

“Right well i am Doctor Brookes and i am in charge of Kate’s care. Now she has sustained quite a trauma we have taken her for a CT and X-ray and have found she has a broken Left leg which we will have to put in a cast , She has some internal bleeding which we are hoping will stop on it’s own but if not we will have to take her to surgery. She sustained a head injury which we have managed to stop bleeding and is currently being stitched up, There are no signs of any spinal damage although we won’t know for sure until she is awake. However our main concern is her brain we believe she may have banged it sometime during the accident so we are monitoring her closely in case of any signs of swelling or bleeds developing which we hope wont but even if there are no signs of injury then we can stay for certain she hasn’t sustained any brain injuries sometimes there are no physical signs. “ he informed them 

“So is she awake can we go and see her.” Aiden asked

“You can go and see her but she is not awake yet we are hoping she will come round soon but that is up to her and when she is ready. Do you have any more questions?” he asked

They all shook their heads

“Right well she is in room 3 so if you go that way down the corridor you should find it now normally it is only 2 to a bed but seeing as she is in her own room as long as your not getting in the way you can all sit with her.” He said as he smiled and went to tend to his other patients.

 

They wasted no time in hanging around Carla led the way as Rana and Aiden followed close behind while sophie trailed behind feeling a little uncomfortable. Sophie was confused why did Carla say Rana was with Kate when she was married to Zeedan it made no sense why did she favor Rana why did she get left out ,did Carla have something against her or did she not really think about it. She didn’t know all she wanted to know was that kate was alright.

 

Nothing could prepare Rana for what she saw yes she was a nurse but when she walked in the room she almost stopped breathing. Kate looked so fragile lying in that hospital bed she had small cuts on her face and a few bruises were coming through , her head was covered in bandage making it look like she was wearing some sort of hat. But seeing the rise and fall in her chest was enough to make Rana feel good she would never take that for granted ever again..

“Oh Kate.” Carla said as she went and sat next to her sister holding her hand delicate so to not cause any more pain.

“I’ve got to go call dad ill be back soon.” Aiden said clearly not being able to take in the sight of his broken sister.

 

Rana was froze to the spot she didn’t know if it was a good idea her being there she didn’t think kate would want her there not after everything they had been through lately but there was this feeling in her heart that made her want to be with kate and not leave her side to love her and nurse her back to health. But there was Sophie who was seeing Kate and the few times she had saw them together they looked happy, that’s all Rana wanted was for Kate to be happy even if it wasn’t with her.

 

“I should go I don’t want to intrude.” Sophie said

“Okay love well if she wakes up I’ll tell her you were here.” Carla said not looking at Sophie once.

 

Sophie just hooded and left as quickly as she could clearly feeling uncomfortable.

“Rana love sit down Kate would want you here I know she would.” 

 

“But she’s dating Sophie she hates me we haven’t even spoken in months” Rana said still stood in the same spot

“Sophie’s a rebound plus you went back to Zeedan what was Kate supposed to do she loves you I've seen the way she looks at you that sort of love just doesn’t go away.” 

 

“I didn’t go back to him I still love Kate it was the contract I have to be with him” Rana blurted out before she had even thought about what she was saying.

“Contract what do you mean.”

 

Rana spent the next 10 mins filling Carla in on what her life had been like the past 2 months once she had finished Carla was gobsmacked she didn’t know what to say to the ready girl sat in front of her

 

"i don't know what to say you have been dealing with this on your own, why didnt you tell Kate? I'm sure she would of been there for you." Carla said

 

"I brought it all on my self so i should be the one to suffer no one else this is all my fault , how could i tell kate she was the one who outed me to Zee she told me to stay away she won't even look at me , how could i talk to someone who won't even be anywhere near me." Rana was letting out all the emotion she had pent up Carla was the only person who she had let all this out to.

 

"Yes you cheated on Zeedan but he doesn't have the right to do this too you , From what i heard Kate didn't want to tell Zeedan but she had no choice thats something she needs to explain to you. But let me tell you Kate has been hurting she still loves you i can see it to her you choose Zeedan so she is heartbroken no wonder she can't be near you." 

 

Rana opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the rapid beeping of the heart rate monitor Kate was hooked up on her blood pressure was dropping fast.

"HELP".

"NURSE WE NEED HELP." Rana shouted. 

 

2 nurses and DR Brookes came running in.

"Her blood pressure is dropping it must be the bleeding we need to get her to surgery......." As he said these words the monitor started to flat line

 

"She's coding move quick." he said as he mounted Kate and started doing chest compressions Carla and Rana tried to follow where they were taking kate but were stopped by nurses the last time they saw Kate was as she was rushed into surgery , her heart giving up.....


	3. Chapter 3

She can’t die no she couldn’t Kate was going to live a long happy life Rana would make sure of it even if it meant walking away and leaving Kate then she would. It hadn’t even been 24 hours and she had witnessed Kate’s heart give up too many times if this was some movie there could be some suggestion that she had a broken heart, which would mean it was Rana fault maybe Kate would have been more careful when she was crossing what if she was to caught up in her thoughts to look out. Rana just wanted to be able to hold Kate in her arms and tell her it was all going to be alright.

If something happened to Kate she would never forgive herself for letting her believe she had chosen Zeedan over her, for letting her think she didn’t love her, for letting her get hit by a car in the first place. Rana felt like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders she never imagined this was how her life would end up, god even a year ago she was married and thought she knew what was going to happen but time changes everything.

She wanted to cry but she had cried enough tears she needed to stay strong she wasn’t the only one who was upset over Kate, yes they had been through so much but her upset and misery aren’t more important than theirs. If there was one thing she could do for Kat now it would be to make sure her family is okay.

Turning to Carla who was frozen to the spot Rana wrapped the older woman in a hug knowing she needed it right now, Carla didn’t say anything or shrug her off she just hugged her back and let the tears spill out of her face. Rana just comforted the woman until Carla pulled away and wiped away the tears.

“Thank you,” she said in a soft whisper that Rana was only just able to hear.

“Why don’t we go get some drinks,” Rana asked knowing they had a long wait ahead of them.

“What if someone comes back with news we might miss them,” Carla said the worry in her voice.

“Okay how about I go get us some coffee while you wait for her we are going to need the caffeine I suspect we are in for a long wait.” She said

“Yeah that would be great I will call Aiden and fill him in I suspect her will be trying to find Jonny.”

“Okay, I’ll be back as soon as I can.” with that Rana went off.

Meanwhile, Kate was currently in the operating room fighting for her life, DR Brookes had managed to get her heart going again but he now has the even more difficult job of stopping the bleeding, which was proving harder by the second.

"I can't find the source of the bleeding there is too much blood, Nurse I need more suction." He ordered he was not about to lose this patients life not today especially a young healthy girl like she was.

"I need more suction and packing come on we have to find this bleeding." Kate's abdomen was more or less swimming in blood there each time it got sucked out so the doctor could see within seconds it was flooded again. It was looking as if there was nothing they could do to find the bleed there was no way they could see the source.

"BP is dropping we are losing her." shouted another doctor in the room everyone was now under even more pressure there was only so much her blood pressure could fall otherwise they may be at risk of not getting it back up.The room was in silence apart from the rapid beeping of the heart rate machine."I found it, it is the renal vein, the spleen is shredded so will have to be removed, pass me some stitches." Doctor Brookes said as he got to work to patch up the bleed and remove the damaged goods.

A few hours later Kate had come back from surgery around an hour ago it had all gone well and she was hopefully out of any danger. Rana was now the only one left sat by her bedside Carla had left around 10 minutes ago to go to update Aiden and Jonny. 

Rana was clinging to Kates' hand not wanting to let go in case somehow she would never touch it again. There was a lot that had happened between these two but one thing that never went away as much as Rana tried to hide it was the love she had for Kate, there was no one else who held the key to her heart Kate was the only one for her.

Thinking about the past couple of months made Rana rather emotional so much so that she couldn’t help but let the tears stream down her face as much as she loved Kate and wanted to be with her she couldn’t well not right now anyway there was so much in the way. For one the contract had been signed and she had agreed to 1 year there was no way she could get out of it not unless she cost Zeedan his dream of owning his own cafe. There was also Kate even though Carla had said being with Sophie was a rebound she didn’t know how Kate really felt. She could have fallen for Sophie for all she knew.

Everything was so messed up she wished she could have lived an easier life one where she had met Kate before Zeedan or just went about things the right way by not marrying him when she had doubts then maybe just maybe things would be very different right now.

Rana was lost in her thoughts while she watched the rise and fall of Kate’s chest. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping as much time as they had spent together she had never really seen Kate look this peaceful normally when they were together they were too busy working up a sweat together then sleeping.

“Please wake up soon Kate I miss you and i...love you so much.” Rana knew Kate probably wouldn’t be able to hear her but she hoped that somehow she did.

As Rana went back to just watching Kate she felt a gentle squeeze on her hand 

“I…….lo..v...e …..y...ou….. Too.” Kate said softly as her eyes slowly opened and fixated onto Rana they just stared at each other for what felt like hours.

The eye contact was cut off by Kate who instead of looking into Rana's eyes was looking at her lips, Rana noticed so slowly rose from her chair and leant into Kate where she placed a soft kiss onto Kates perfect lips as she went to part she felt Kate deepen the kiss eventually they parted with smiles on their faces.

“Kate I’m sor…...” before she could even finish she was cut off. 

“It’s okay,” Kate said before Rana could even finish

Kate again squeezed her hand lovingly and was rubbing circles on her hand her touch was so soft that it made Rana almost melt to the chair she was sitting on. They stayed connected like this until Kate drifted off to sleep while Rana just watched her.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone has that one person in life where they feel like they can be their true selves around them where they can say anything and not feel judged, where even if they feel like crying a smile would appear just from seeing that one person. Rana truly believed that Kate was her soulmate, in fact, she had never felt love for anyone the way she did for Kate. yes, she had loved Zeedan that was not a lie but she now believed she wasn’t in love with him not really anyway Kate was always going to be the one she fell head over heels for. 

Sitting here at her bedside really put life into perspective a few days ago that she would never have thought that A: she would have watched Kate’s heart stop beating or B: heard Kate say she loved her. As scary as this whole ordeal had been Rana couldn’t help but think that they needed this accident to bring them back together as if fate itself was behind the wheel of the car. She knew she sounded very mad in fact she was sure if Kate ever heard this she would just laugh I mean couldn’t there of been a much less painful and emotional way for the two lovers to get together again.

Rana was too deep in thought to notice that Kate had awoken again and was now just lay watching her. It was only when Kate squeezed her hand and brought it to her lips that Rana became aware she was being watched.

“Hey I will never miss seeing them eyes “ Rana just said as Kate kissed her hand

“Hey you what got you so deep in thought,” Kate asked cutting straight to the point.

“Well, I was thinking about you and everything that has happened,” 

“Oh…” before Kate could say any more she started to have a coughing fit

Rana got up and poured a glass of water before holding it in front of Kate so she could take a drink.

“Thank you, even when you're not in them scrubs your still in nurse mode,” Kate said and let out a laugh

“Can I ask you a question?” Rana said not sure whether now was the right time

“You just did but yeah sure.” Kate couldn’t help but say she smiled

“Did you mean what you said…. When you woke up earlier .” Rana suddenly became all flustered and didn’t know what to say

Kate just looked at Rana knowing full well what she was trying to say she found it cute when Rana was lost for words or couldn’t work out the right way to say something.

“Come here you fool of course I did,” Kate said as she patted the bed

“No, I'll hurt you more,” Rana said not wanting to cause Kate any more pain

But Kate couldn't take no for an answer she just stared at Rana till she got up from the chair.

“Look if you just help me lean forward them you can get behind me and I can lean on you there is nothing I want more then to be closer to you right now there is no way you could hurt me.” 

Rana nodded and carefully helped Kate lean up she winced which made Rana stop but Kate just nodded to say she was okay and Rana carried on once she was up Rana careful place herself so that her body was behind Kate so she could lean on Rana. Kate rested her head on Rana and they interlocked there hands.

Without warning, Rana broke down in tears making Kate worry.

“Hey hey, what’s up,” Kate said stroking her hand trying to comfort her as Rana wasn't saying anything she carefully positions herself so she could look Rana in the eyes she lifted on arm and brushed away her tears.

“ it…...it’s just I thought I had lost you Kate when I got to you there was no life in you, your heart had given up and even when I was trying to give you air you weren’t breathing I thought I had lost you, I could never imagine a life where you aren't there and I hadn't seen or spoken to you for months because of that stupid contract and then within a second I could have lost you. I don't want to lose you, Kate, you're too important I love you more than life itself.” everything Rana had been bottling up just exploded

“Hey I’m here everything is going to be alright I am not going to lie these past few months knowing you had chosen Zee over me hurt I loved you and then you just shut me out. But I am sorry I put you through this I mean in some way I am glad it happened as I have you back. I love you so much it hurts.” Kate was now crying too Rana slowly wiped away Kates tears before leaning down and capturing her lips it had been so long since she had felt Kate kiss her back the kiss was slow and full of love neither of them wanted to stop in fear they would never kiss again but after running out of air they just parted and looked at each other.

“Wait what do you mean contract,” Kate said after fully processing what Rana had just said

Rana sighed and began to tell Kate what had really been going on the fact she had been sold for the sake of family honor and how she had been struggling. She told her of the hurt she felt when she had thought Kate had moved on with Sophie even though it was her fault as she had not told Kate what was really going on. 

After she had finished Kate was speechless the only thing she did was grip Rana’s hand tighter.

“I can’t believe you have been going through all that on your own I wish you would have told me god I have been so stupid thinking you choose in him over me when in fact you hadn’t.” 

“It’s my fault anyway it’s done with now I just want to focus on you and making sure you are getting better.” 

“Oh, do I get my own private nurse how good of the NHS I always did love a nurses uniform,” Kate said as a yawn escaped her mouth, in turn, making Rana yawn as well.

“Yeah the NHS is so good. I'll have to wear it more often if that's how you feel, why don’t you try and sleep and I will go…..” she was cut off 

“No you stay here I want you to hold me plus no offense babe but you look awful you need sleep too. I Love you.”

“I Love you more.” with that they lay there their hands intertwined and Kate leaning into Rana it didn’t take long for either woman to fall asleep.


End file.
